Rainy Day Findings
by PEGASUS052087
Summary: Joey hates rainy days and he's bored out of his mind. Can Seto change his mind. One shot! Read and review!


Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of the characters.

"… " - words

'…' – thoughts

A.N. Joey is currently living with his mother and sister. (His dad is in jail for alcohol abuse, drug abuse, and child abuse.)

Rainy Day Findings 

"Oh My God! If I have to stay in this house any longer, I'm gonna fucking scream!"

"Joseph Wheeler!"

'Oops.'

"If I _ever_ hear you talk like that again, you'll be grounded for a year!"

"Sorry, Mom."

Sigh. "What am I going to do with you?" Try and find something to occupy your time with until the pizza gets here."

"Alright."

The distraught blond made his way up the stairs to his room. He was so irritated that he almost slammed his door shut, but thought better of it and closed it with a little shove. Joey…was _bored_. It was such a shitty, rainy day and everyone was inside-comfy, cozy with their lovers.

"I hate rainy days," the blond mumbled, flopping down on his bed.

After about 10 seconds he was bored with staring at his ceiling. Grumbling, he got up and made his way over to his desk by the window, intending on doing a little a little web surfing on his computer. He glanced out the window at the grey sky, dreary buildings, wet ground…

"What the…" the blond thought, aloud, as he noticed a figure standing outside, facing his house.

The figure was carrying an umbrella so Joey couldn't see the face, but he _did_ see the long white trench coat.

"Seto…"

Just then, the figure turned on its heels and stalked away. Joey spun around, threw his bedroom door open and practically jumped the whole flight of stairs. After nearly falling flat on his face due to tripping over someone's shoe, he managed to get to the front door. Not even bothering to throw on a jacket (lucky for him he had his sneakers on), he ran outside, down the path to the sidewalk and, turning, yelled,

"Seto, wait!"

The figure, which hadn't gotten far, stopped in mid-stride and, turning his head, lifted the umbrella up so he could see Joey, and Joey could see him. Instantly, the blond became lost in the amazing, azure eyes of the man he loved…Seto Kaiba.

The brunette smiled as Joey made his way over to the tall CEO.

"What are you doing here?" the blond asked, after he reached Seto.

"I wanted to see you," was the reply.

"So you walked…in the rain?"

Seto smirked and reached out to snake an arm around Joey's waste and pulled the blond close to him under the umbrella. The blond was only slightly fazed by the close contact, his eyes widening a touch in surprise.

"You're soaking wet," the brunette said.

"You didn't answer my question."

"I like the rain."

"Oh. Well, why didn't you knock on the door or something?"

"I figured you were spending time with your mom and sister."

The blond shook his head, wet strands of blond hair falling into his face.

"Serenity's at a friend's house and mom's going out in about half an hour."

Seto smiled down at Joey, those big, chocolate brown eyes, that beautiful, golden hair. The CEO reached out and brushed a few strands out of Joey's face. The blonde blushed, slightly, and smiled.

"You're so beautiful," Seto whispered.

Joey looked surprised. Then his lips formed the shape of a sly grin.

"If I didn't know any better, Mr. Big-Shot CEO, I'd say you were hitting on me."

"Well then I guess you don't know any better," said CEO whispered, huskily, in the blonde's ear.

It tickled and Joey had to bite his lip to keep from giggling. Seto noticed this and, grinning, licked up the shell of the smaller teen's ear. The gasp that emitted from the blonde was totally arousing. When the brunette looked back at Joey, he noted the blush covering the blonde's nose and cheeks and the fact that he was breathing deeply.

"I see you liked that," he stated.

The blonde could only nod his head, for his speech had left him.

"Then, maybe, you'll like this, too."

With that, the brunette's lips met Joey's in a bruisingly, passionate kiss that seemed to last for eternity. When air became an issue, they parted, reluctantly, faces only millimeters apart.

"Wow," Joey breathed, smiling.

Seto smiled, too.

"Joseph."

Startled, the blond spun around.

"Would you please get inside before you catch pneumonia or something," his mother said, exasperated.

"Sorry, Mom."

"Good evening, Mr. Kaiba. What on earth are you doing here in this weather?"

"I needed to speak with your son."

And for the first time, Mrs. Wheeler noticed how close the two boys were standing and the blush that stained her son's face. She smiled, knowingly.

"Oh, I see. Well, I just ordered pizza for Joey. I'm sure he'd like some company, so you're welcome to stay."

_Both_ boys blushed this time.

"Thank you, Mrs. Wheeler."

"Have a good time you two. I'll be late, Joseph, so don't wait up for me," she called as she got in her car. With one last wink at her son, she got into the car and drove away. Joey turned to Seto who smiled at the blonde. Said blond smiled back. He grabbed the CEO's hand and led him into the house. After their dinner had been eaten, the door was locked and the games began.

Maybe rainy days aren't so bad after all.

End


End file.
